Light at the End of the Tunnel
by meimei ling
Summary: My life is like a dark tunnel. I can never see what is ahead, but I still charged ahead anyway, while hoping that one day someone will show me the light at the end of the tunnel -Sakura. Read at your own risk.
1. Prolog

Hallo semuanya. Meimei pendatang baru dunia fanfiction berharap dapat menyalurkan minat menulis meimei sekaligus menghibur reader sekalian dengan fiksi perdana Meimei di fandom ini.

* * *

 **Light at the End of the Tunnel**

 **Prolog**

 **Enam Tahun Yang Lalu**

 **Sakura POV**

Kakiku terus berlari, berusaha mengejar sosok lelaki sepuluh tahun yang sedang berlari dihadapanku.

"Naruto, tungggu!" teriakku. Lelaki itu berhenti berlari, kemudian membalikkan badannya menatapku. Ia memberikanku cengiran lebar-nya. Matanya yang sebiru langit menatapku bersemangat.

"Yah, Sakura payah. Masa begitu saja sudah capek."

Mulutku mengerucut ketika mendengar komentarnya. "Aku kan perempuan. Mana bisa aku berlari secepatmu."

Naruto berlari menghampiriku yang tertinggal lumayan jauh dibelakangnya, kemudian ia menepuk bahuku berkali-kali. "Kamu sudah tidak aku anggap perempuan, Miss Gorila. Ingat, kekuatanmu itu seperti sebutan namamu."

Aku semakin cemberut mendegar julukan menyebalkan itu. Miss Gorila. Julukan yang kudapatkan dari anak-anak se-sekolahan karena berhasil mengalahkan Hidan si tukang palak sekolah kami.

"Cih, jangan panggil aku begitu." Dengusku tak senang, sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku. Aku berusaha mengipasi diriku sendiri dengan seragam SD-ku yang sudah dibasahi peluh. "Lagipula kenapa kita harus berlari sih? Apa ada acara dirumahmu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak sih. Tapi aku sudah lapar sekali, jadi ingin cepat-cepat makan."

"Kau kan sudah makan tiga mangkuk ramen tadi dikantin." Aku berkomentar tidak percaya. Kadang aku takjub dengan selera makannya. Sebanyak apapun dia makan, selalu saja ada ruang di perutnya untuk makan lagi. Untungnya badannya tidak menjadi segendut Chouji.

Naruto meraih tanganku dan mengenggamnya, ia menuntunku untuk terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang sibuk di sore hari. "Kata Ibu aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, makanya tidak apa-apa kalau banyak makan. Sakura juga harus banyak makan. Supaya dadamu yang rata itu juga bisa bertumbuh"

Aku segera meninju kepalanya dengan tanganku yang tidak digengamnya. Naruto tertawa tidak bersalah sebagai respon.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang mungkin menjadi malu mendengar pernyataan Naruto tadi, hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi kami, yang sudah bersama sejak kecil.

Ayah dan Ibuku bekerja pada keluarga Namikaze sejak aku, Naruto, dan Menma –saudara kembar Naruto- masih bayi. Ayah adalah supir pribadi Tuan Minato, ayah Naruto dan Menma. Sementara Ibu adalah pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Namikaze. Aku sudah menganggap Naruto dan Menma yang sudah sejak kecil tumbuh bersama, selalu bermain bersama, seperti kakak laki-lakiku sendiri.

"Menma tega sekali. Beraninya dia pulang duluan." Naruto berkata ketika kami mencapai rumahnya. Kami meminta Om Kotetsu –satpam kediaman Namikaze- untuk membuka pagar, kemudian setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, kami membuka pintu depan rumah.

"Kami pulang." Naruto dan aku berkata bersamaan.

Aku terkejut mendapati ruang tamu yang penuh, tidak seperti biasanya. Yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah ketika aku melihat Ibu yang sedang menangis. Tante Kushina duduk disebelah Ibu sambil mengusap punggung Ibu. Om Minato juga ada disana, duduk disamping Tante Kushina. Dan Menma berdiri tegang disamping Om Minato. Ia masih dengan seragam sekolah-nya, padahal ia sudah pulang mendahuluiku dan Naruto dari tadi.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya. Ia tampak sama terkejutnya denganku.

Om Minato menatap kami dengan pandangan sayu. Mata biru-nya yang mirip dengan Naruto dan Menma memancarkan duka, dan ini semakin membuatku bingung.

"Sakura, Naruto, kemarilah." Om Minato memanggil kami. Aku dan Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Tanyaku sembari menatap Ibu yang masih terus menangis dirangkulan Tante Kushina.

Ibu berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Aku bisa melihat bahunya gemetar ketika ia menghapus air mata-nya. Ibu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata yang memerah. Ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Sakura." Ibu meraih tanganku dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan telapak tangan ibu yang basah akibat air mata menyentuh kulitku. "Mulai hari ini, kamu harus menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih tegar dari yang sebelumnya"

Aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ibu. Tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam dadaku.

"Ibu, katakan padaku. Apa yang tejadi?"

Ibu hendak menjawab. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya lagi, tangisnya kembali pecah. Seakan ia tidak kuat untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Tante Kushina kembali merangku Ibu.

"Mebuki, kuatkan hatimu. Sakura butuh dirimu saat ini." Aku bisa mendengar bisikan Tante Kushina.

Ibu mengangguk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Ia menatap dalam mataku, kemudian mulai berbcara.

"Sakura, ayah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ibu baru saja mendapat telepon dari kantor polisi. Ayahmu… dia.. dia sudah meninggal."

Mataku melebar seketika. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, air mataku sudah mengalir duluan. Tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutku, karena aku masih berharap Ibu hanya berbohong. Tetapi Menma tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Kami ada untukmu, Sakura." Ia bergumam ditelingaku. Pelukannya padaku semakin erat ketika aku tidak lagi dapat menahan isakan-ku. Detik berikutnya Naruto juga ikut memelukku. Kami bertiga menangis bersama, dan terhisak bersama.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 1

**Light at the End of the Tunnel**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sakura POV**

KRINGG

Tanganku asal meraih jam beker yang terletak disamping nakas tempat tidurku kemudian mematikannya. Bunyi alarm itu sukses membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku memang bukan orang yang susah bangun, tapi mengingat tadi malam aku harus begadang untuk menyelesaikan pr kimia-ku, pagi ini aku menjadi sedikit enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurku.

Aku menyibak tirai kamarku dan sinar mentari langsung menyinari kamar kecilku. Kubuka jendelaku agar udara sejuk dari luar bisa masuk. Aku sedang melakukan perenggangan tangan ketika aku mendengar suara Ibu.

"Sakura, ibu akan ke kediaman Namikaze sekarang!"

Aku mensyukuri betapa kecilnya apartemen kami. Ruang tamu, dapur, kamar dan kamar mandi saling berdekatan, jadi aku tidak perlu berteriak untuk membalas teriakan Ibu.

"Ya, iya." Jawabku dengan suara serak. Aku kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki Ibu yang makin menjauh dan suara pintu yang menutup.

Lima menit kemudian aku memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Jadi aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung di balkon kamarku kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi.

##

Aku mengenakan kemeja seragamku dan mengancingnya dengan cepat. Untuk musim panas, seragam sekolahku memang hanya kemeja putih, dasi dan rok selutut dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna hijau dan hitam.

Sambil menguncir rambutku yang panjangnya sudah sepinggang, aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahku. Rambutku berwarna merah muda, dan mataku hijau cerah, bukankah aku terlihat normal untuk seorang cewek SMA? Tapi entah kenapa Naruto dan Menma bilang aku kekurangan _appeal_ sebagai seorang cewek.

"Sudahlah. Masa bodo dengan Naruto dan Menma." Putusku akhirnya. Setelah menyambar tas-ku, aku meningglakan kamar dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sarapanku. Ibu membuatkan sarapan lengkap seperti biasa. Nasi, telur gulung, sosis panggang dan sup tahu.

Sejak kecil Ibu memang selalu mengajarkanku mengenai pentingnya sarapan. _'Sarapan adalah the most important meal of the day, kalau perutmu kosong kamu tidak akan punya energi untu memulai aktifitasmu.'_ begitulah katanya.

Tapi aku memang suka waktu sarapanku. Karena saat itu aku bisa memandang foto almarhum Ayah yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu yang berhadapan dengan dapur. Melihat foto Ayah yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu memberiku kekuatan untuk memulai hariku, sama seperti sarapan. Jadi anggap saja aku mendapatkan banyak energi dipagi hari.

Aku baru saja menelan potongan terakhir telur gulung ketika ponsel-ku bergetar. Tanganku segera menyambar ponsel disampingku. Aku menekan tombol hijau setelah melihat panggilan tersebut berasal dari Naruto.

"Hallo."

 _"Sakuraaaa."_ Suara Naruto diseberang sana terdengar memelas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum, sudah hafal dengan nada ini.

"Kau mau aku meminjamkan pr kimia-ku?"

 _"Hehehe. Kau tahu saja maksudku. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu."_

Aku mendengus. "Tch, dasar. Hentikan leluconmu itu." Aku mengapit ponselku diantara bahu dan telingaku karena tanganku harus kugunakan untuk mengumpulkan piring bekas sarapan dan meletakannya di bak cuci piring.

 _"Aku tidak becanda loh."_ Nada-nya terdengar serius. Tapi aku sudah tahu Naruto luar dan dalam, pemuda pirang itu pasti sedang berusaha mengerjaiku lagi. _"Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, kau mau kujemput?"_

"Kau masih dirumah?" Aku meraih tasku dan mengenakan sepatu-ku secepat kilat.

 _"Tidak. Aku sudah dijalan. Aku tidak mau keduluan Menma lagi hari ini."_

"Hmm." Setelah mengunci pintu apartemenku, aku menolehkan pandanganku kearah parkiran terbuka apartemen-ku.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu, kau terlambat. Menma sudah disini." Kataku sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas motor sport kesayangannya.

##

 **Naruto POV**

 _"Sayang sekali kalau begitu, kau terlambat. Menma sudah disini."_ Aku bisa mendengar Sakura menyapa Menma diseberang sana. _"Sampai bertemu disekolah, Naruto."_

"Heh, tunggu-"

Sakura memutuskan sambungan duluan.

Aku menghela nafas gusar kemudian melemparkan iPhone-ku ke atas dashboard dengan sedikit kasar. Sudah dua hari belakangan ini Menma mendahuluiku menjemput Sakura.

Saat Tk dulu, kami selalu kesekolah bersama. Saat itu kami diantar ayah dan Om Kizashi, ayah Sakura. Tapi sejak Om Kizashi meninggal, Sakura tidak pernah lagi berangkat bersama kami. Gadis keras kepala itu lebih memilih berangkat sendiri dengan bus.

Tapi ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru SMA Konoha beberapa bulan lalu, ayah menghadiahkanku dan Menma apa yang sudah kami idamkan sejak SMP. Mobil Ferrari Four merah untukku, dan motor MV Agusta F4CC hitam untuk Menma. Sejak itulah aku dan Menma bersikeras untuk mengantar jemput Sakura setiap hari. Sakura pernah sempat menolak, dan aku dengan terpaksa harus mengendongnya masuk kedalam mobilku, disaksikan langsung oleh tetangga-tetangga apartemenya. Sejak saat itu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi menolak.

Masalahnya adalah aku dan Menma setiap hari harus berlomba untuk mengantar jemput gadis kesayangan kami itu, karena Menma tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobilku. Ia terlalu mencintai motornya. Dan kami berdua jelas tidak mau kompromi masalah Sakura. Seandainya salah satu dari kami mau mengalah, mungkin kami tidak harus melakukan hal konyol begini. Sayangnya, baik aku dan Menma tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sakura jelas penting bagi kami berdua.

Sakura sendiri selalu berangkat bersama yang pertama tiba diapartemennya. Dan kami masih harus berebut mengantar Sakura pulang. Kadang ketika jadwal klub-ku tidak bisa ditinggal, aku akan merelakan Sakura diantar Menma. Setidaknya aku yakin ia akan sampai rumah dengan selamat dengan Menma.

Tiba-tiba iPhone-ku berdering. Suara merdu grup musik Goose House yang menyanyikan lagu Hikaru Nara memenuhi mobilku. Aku segera meraih iPhone-ku dan mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat nama Hinata dilayar iPhone. Mau apa manajer klub-ku itu menelpon.

"Hallo."

 _"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Maaf menelponmu pagi-pagi begini."_ Suara gadis itu terdengar selembut biasanya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Hinata?"

 _"Begini, bisakah kau menemaniku ke Hotel Uchiha sepulang sekolah nanti?"_

"Hah?" Apa aku tidak salah dengar, gadis ini baru saja mengajakku ke hotel? Hotel Uchiha memang bukan love hotel murahan, melainkan hotel berbintang lima yang sudah banyak cabang diberbagai negara. Hanya saja masih ganjil ketika seorang gadis yang baru kau kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba mengajakmu kesana.

 _"Ah! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam."_ Sepertinya ia menyadari kebingunganku. _"Anu, ini mengenai pertandingan persahabatan kita dengan SMA Suna minggu depan. Aku harus memastikan akomodasi kamar dan transportasi mereka. Kita menggunakan kamar Hotel Uchiha dan bus dari Uchiha Corp."_

"Oh." Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kenapa harus aku? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau ke sana bersama Sasuke. Maksudku, dia kan pemilik hotel itu?"

 _"Itu… em, maaf kalau begitu Naruto. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke."_

"Tunggu." Selaku. Aku tidak enak jika menolak permintaan Hinata, apalagi ketika gadis itu sudah repot-repot menguhubungiku pagi-pagi begini. "Aku akan menemanimu nanti."

 _"Benarkah?"_ Hinata memekik senang.

"Ya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Bye." Aku memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu respon Hinata.

"Hah, aku harus membiarkan Sakura pulang bersama Menma hari ini."

##

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan kagum dari siswa-siswi yang melihatku memarkirkan mobil mewahku setiap pagi, walaupun jujur aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Aku turun dengan santai dan membalas sapaan beberapa siswa yang menyapaku. Hal lain yang tidak aku sukai selain tatapan kagum itu adalah fakta bahwa Sakura dan aku tidak sekelas. Ia berada di kelas X-4 sementara aku di kelas X-2.

Ketika sampai didepan kelas X-4, aku segera membuka pintu dan mencari Sakura. Ia duduk ditempat duduk-nya –paling depan kedua di baris ketiga- bersama Menma. Aku menghampiri mereka dan langsung menonjok bahu Menma main-main.

"Sial. Kau mengalahkanku lagi hari ini."

Menma tertawa. "Bangunlah lebih awal lain kali."

"Atau kalian berdua bisa berhenti menjemputku." Sakura berujar. Aku dan Menma menggeleng seketika.

"Tidak akan terjadi, nona." Komentarku sembari mengacak rambutnya yang ia kuncir.

"Hahaha. Leluconmu bagus sekali, Sakura." Menma menambahkan sambil berpura-pura tertawa.

"Aku serius. Kalian berdua memperlakukanku seperti anak Tk yang tidak tahu jalan pulang saja." Sakura membalas sambil menyingkirikan tanganku dari rambutnya yang sudah agak berntakan.

"Wah, rambutmu jadi berantakan, Sakura." Menma berkata.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menjerit. "Aku tidak akan meminjamkan pr kimia-ku untukmu."

Wajahku memucat seketika. "Hey, jangan begitu, Sakura. Rambutmu hanya berantakan sedikit kok. Sini aku benarkan."

Aku mengulurkan tangaku kebelakang kepalanya dan meraih ikat kepalanya, kemudian menurunkan benda berawrna hitam itu dari rambutnya. Ikat kepalanya lolos dengan mulus dari rambut halusnya. Aku beranjak kebelakang Sakura dan meraih helaian rambut indahnya, menyatukkannya dengan rapi kemudian mengikatnya lagi.

"Nah, sudah." Ujarku puas.

Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya padaku. "Terimakasih."

"Hey, kalian berdua. Jangan pamer kemesraan pagi-pagi begini dong." Tiba-tiba Tenten –teman sekelas Sakura dan Menma- sudah berdiri disamping meja Sakura. Mukanya sekusut seragamku jika tidak disetrika dan matanya agak merah. Aku yakin ia habis menangis semalaman.

"Ada apa denganmu Tenten? Kau terlihat…." Menma agak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya, terlebih ketika Tenten memelototinya. "Emmm, kau terlihat normal."

Takut salah bicara, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keberadaan gadis itu. "Oh ya Sakura. Mana pr-nya?"

Sakura merogoh tas sekolahnya kemudian menarik keluar sebuah buku bersampul pink dari sana. Sakura selalu menyampul bukunya dengan kertas sampul yang serupa. Kertas polos berwarna pink dengan gambar pohon sakura dipojok atas. Dan aku menyukai hal ini.

"Kembalikan saat makan siang nanti."

"Terimakasih." Kataku setelah mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu, Sakura. Dan ehmm, Tenten." Aku segera beranjak ketika Tenten memelototiku.

 **Sakura POV**

"Aku juga sebaiknya kembali ketempatku." Kata Menma setelah Naruto menghilang. Kembaran Naruto itu beranjak dari kursi disampingku ke tempat duduk-nya di pojok belakang kelas.

"Oke, jadi ada apa denganmu, Tenten? Kau menagis sebelum tidur?" Aku berusaha menebak, karena mata temanku jelas membengkak dan memerah.

"Tidak. Aku menangis hingga aku tertidur." Ia mengoreksiku. "Dimana teman sebangkumu?"

"Belum datang. Kau mau duduk?"

Tenten mengangguk dan segera mendaratkan pantatnya kebangku yang baru saja ditinggal Menma.

"Aku dan Neji sudah berakhir."

"Eh?" Aku memekik tidak percaya. "Kau dan Neji putus?"

Tenten mengangguk. Aku segera memeluknya ketika aku melihat ia akan mulai menangis. "Ohh, jangan menagis Tenten. Aku yakin ada banyak pria diluar sana untukmu."

Aku bisa merasakan air mata Tenten membasahi seragamku, tapi aku tidak keberatan.

"Neji adalah sahabatku sejak SMP, Sakura. Ketika kami memutusukan untuk berpacaran, kami tidak berpikiran akan putus. Dan sekarang kami putus. Putus. Berakhir. Hubungan kami tidak akan sama lagi. Kami tidak bisa menjadi sahabat lagi." Tenten terisak sambil mencurahkan isi hatinya dalam pelukanku.

Sebagai teman yang baik, ingin rasanya aku memberi kalimat penyemangat atau solusi. Tapi mengingat kenyataan bahwa aku belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran membuat otak-ku tidak mampu untuk memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya mendekap Tenten hingga gadis itu berhenti menangis, setelah itu ia mewanti-wantiku untuk tidak memacari sahbatku jika aku tidak ingin berakhir sepertinya dan Neji. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai respon karena dalam otakku aku tidak pernah memikirkan probabilitas memacari Naruto atau Menma.

"Aku serius. Jangan hanya tertawa, Sakura." Tenten mendelik ketika mendapati responku.

Sasuke, teman sebangku-ku datang beberapa menit kemudian membuat Tenten dengan terpaksa kembali ketempat duduknya.

##

 **Sasuke POV**

Ketika jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, Menma menghampiri mejaku seperti biasa. Memang bukan aku tujuannya. Tapi gadis yang duduk disebelahku, Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Sakura, bisakah kau pulang dengan Naruto hari ini? Aku ada kerja kelompok setelah ini."

"Naruto tidak bisa mengantarku hari ini. Dia ada urusan klub basket dengan Hinata." Jawaban Sakura membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Urusan apa?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Entah dari mana suaraku menemukan jalannya keluar dari tenggorokanku. Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulutku sebeluh aku menyadarinya. Apalagi ketika aku mendengar nama Hinata disana.

Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum menjawab. "Ya aku tidak tahu pasti sih."

"Bukankah kau juga anak basket, Sasuke? Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu urusan mereka." Menma bertanya sambil memandangku dengan bingung.

Aku membuang muka. "Hn."

Sakura dan Menma mengernyit mendengar respon ambiguku. Bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti arti jawabanku.

"Aku rasa ini artinya aku akan pulang sendiri hari ini." Sakura berujar kemudian menyambar tasnya. Menma segera menarik tangan gadis itu ketika ia mulai melangkah.

"Tidak!" Menma berujar tegas.

Sakura menepis tangan Menma, walau usahanya sia-sia karena tangan pemuda itu masih erat mencengkram peregelangan tangannya.

"Ayolah Menma. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku akan selamat sampai rumah." Protes Sakura.

Menma menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita sudah sepakat tentang hal ini, Miss Gorila. Kau pergi dan pulang bersamaku atau Naruto."

"Tapi kalian berdua kan tidak bisa mengantarku hari ini." Nada suara gadis itu terdengar memelas.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu, lalu kembali lagi kesini untuk kerja kelompok." Menma masih kukuh.

Melihat mereka berdua seperti ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi bagian dalam argument mereka dan bersiap pulang. Tapi ketika aku berdiri dari kursiku, Kiba menghampiri kami. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri Menma yang sedang berdiri didekatku dan Sakura.

"Hey Menma, kami akan ke perpustakaan sekarang." Kiba berkata. Asusmsiku adalah ia sedang berbicara mengenai tugas kelompok mereka.

"Bisakah aku mengantar Sakura pulang dulu?" Menma menatap Kiba dengan pandangan memohon.

"Oh ayolah, Menma. Kami semua juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Berhenti mengulur waktu dan ikut ke perpustakaan sekarang!" suara judes Ino –teman kelompok Kiba dan Menma- tiba-tiba menyela. "Oh, Hallo Sasuke." Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum ketika matanya menatapku.

"Menma, pegilah." Sakura berkata.

Menma sepertinya ingin berbicara lagi, tapi melihat delikan menyeramkan Ino, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hey, Sasuke." Aku menatap Menma ketika ia memanggilku. "Bisakah kau mengantar Sakura pulang?"

Sakura terkejut. Ia menyikut perut Menma dengan menggunakan tenaga yang aku yakin cukup besar karena Menma meringis kesakitan didetik berikutnya. Mungkin julukan Menma padanya -Miss Gorila- relevan dengan tenaganya.

"Apa-apaan kau Menma. Maaf Sasuke. Lupakan saja permintaan si idiot ini."

"Ayolah Sakura. Setidaknya aku harus merasa yakin kalau kau akan sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Sasuke orang yang baik, dia bisa mengantarmu. Benarkan Sasuke?" Menma menatapku penuh harap.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawabku. Hari ini klub basket memang sedang tidak ada latihan dan aku tidak punya acara apa-apa setelah ini.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Nah aku pergi dulu Sakura." Menma langsung menghilang setelahnya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

##

Aku masih berpikir ada urusan apa Hinata meminta Naruto menemaninya hari ini. Apalagi kata Sakura ini mengenai klub basket. Memangnya ada apa? Hinata tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku. Dan mengapa pula harus Naruto? Maksudku, aku adalah temannya sejak SD. Keluarga kami berhubungan erat. Bukankah harusnya ia datang padaku dulu?

"Hey Sasuke. Lampunya sudah hijau."

Suara gadis yang duduk disampingku menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan aku melihatnya menunjuk lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah hijau.

"Hn." Aku segera melajukan mobilku.

"Kau melamun?" Ia bertanya. Ini pertama kalinya kami benar-benar bicara. Kami sudah duduk sebangku sejak hari pertama SMA beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi biasanya kami hanya bertukar sapa seadanya. Kami tidak terlalu dekat.

"Mungkin."

Sakura mendengus tidak puas dengan jawabanku. "Iya atau tidak?"

"Baiklah. Aku melamun." Jawbaku akhirnya.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Kalaupun ada masalah itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ini masalah perkataanku tadi bukan? Soal Naruto dan.. Hinata?" tebakannya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Apa gadis ini seorang cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran?

"Aku bukan cenayang kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau berhasil membaca pikiranku dua kali berturut-turut?" Aku bersyukur terlahir dengan ketidakmampuan untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan raut wajah. Karena jika aku bisa mungkin saat ini wajahku sudah terlihat panik.

"Naruto bercerita banyak padaku. Tentang pangeran sekolah dan kapten basket Sasuke Uchiha yang menyukai si nona manajer Hinata Hyuuga." Jawabnya. "Selain itu aku tahu ketika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihatnya. Dan kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Lain kali aku akan meminta Naruto untuk latihan lebih lama jika ia mempunyai waktu lebih untuk menggosip." Ujarku sambil mengingatkan diriku untuk melakukan hal tersebut pada Naruto nanti. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hal tentang cenayang itu?"

"Aku hanya menebak saja." Sakura tertawa.

"Tch." Aku mendengus, walau harus kuakui ternyata Sakura lumayan asik diajak bicara. Aku mungkin tidak tahu karena aku tidak biasa mencurahkan isi hatiku pada orang lain, tapi aku rasa gadis ini berbeda dengan Ino, ratu gossip sekolah.

"Hinata, apa dia tahu bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Not a clue. Gadis itu terlalu lugu untuk menyadari hal-hal seperti ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Ini tidak segampang yang kau kira."

"Kau takut ini akan mempengaruhi pertemanan kalian?" tebaknya sambil memiringkan kepala. Dan sekali lagi tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Aku memelankan laju mobilku, dan memarkirkannya di bahu jalan. Bukan masalah karena daerah ini sepi.

"Apa kau yakin kau bukan cenayang?"

Sakura tertawa. "Ya aku yakin Sasuke. Aku bukan cenayang." Ia membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Ide bagus menepi disini, kau mau keluar dan menghirup udara segar?" aku tidak yakin ia membutuhkan jawabanku karena ia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar tanpa menunggu responku.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Aku mengamatinya merenggangkan kedua tangannya sambil menikmati hembusan angin sejuk yang membelai pelan wajahnya.

Ia menyadari tatapanku dan balas memandangku. "Kau mau bercerita padaku Sasuke? Tentangmu dan Hinata?" ia menawarkan sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah." Jawabku sambil mendudukan diri diatas kap mobil sport Chevrolet Corvette kesayanganku itu.

Sakura memandangku seakan meminta izinku untuk ikut duduk diatas kap mobil. Aku mengangguk sebagai respon dan ia langsung mendudukan dirinya disampingku.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberikanmu masukan yang bagus untuk masalahmu, karena yah aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku. Tapi aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik. Salah satu temanku baru saja putus dengan sahabatnya. Setelah sesi curhat denganku, ia bilang ia merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang."

"Apakah teman yang kau maksud adalah gadis yang menangis ditempat duduk-ku tadi pagi?" tanyaku ketika teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Gadis yang aku lupa siapa namanya itu, duduk ditempat duduk-ku sambil menangis dan memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum jahil padaku. "Rahasia."

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku ketika aku balas tersenyum padanya dan mulai bercerita. "Kami bertemu ketika ayahku mengadakan pesta untuk kolega-kolega bisnisnya. Ayah Hinata adalah teman baik ayahku."

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Sakura menatapku.

"Begitulah. Ia anggun dan lembut. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak jatuh cinta."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Ia masih menatapku dan anehnya aku tidak merasa terganggu.

"Sejak itu aku jadi sering mengunjungi rumahnya." Aku melanjutkan. "Aku mengikuti klub yang sama dengannya ketika SD, aku memaksanya menjadi manager klub basket ketika SMP dan sekarang aku masih melakukan hal yang sama. Aku selalu ingin berada didekatnya. Itulah perasaanku. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku. Dan sejauh yang aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku sebagai saudaranya."

"Hmm." Sakura begumam. Aku membalikkan wajahku untuk menatapnya dan Sakura sudah tidak lagi menatapku. Pandangannya lurus ke jalanan yang sepi.

"Respon macam apa itu?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak bisa memberikan masukan." Sakura berkomentar, masih tidak menatapku. "Tapi aku bisa mendengarkan."

"Tch. Kalau begitu aku bisa melakukannya dengan siapa saja. Dengan kakakku, ibu atau mungkin ayahku."

"Pernakah kau melakukannya?" Kali ini ia menatapku. Pandangan kami saling bertemu dan aku baru sadar bahwa ia punya mata sehijau padang rumput yang teduh.

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Sakura menyadarkanku. Bahuku terasa sedikit lebih ringan. Sedikit sekali. tapi aku merasakannya. Beban yang aku tanggung karena harus memendam perasaanku pada Hinata, sekarang terasa menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Apakah karena ada Sakura yang mendengar semua ceritaku?

"Ya. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Sedikit." Jawaban jujurku membuat Sakura tersenyum. Dan sekali lagi aku ikut tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sakura menepuk pundakku. "Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Ia bangkit duluan dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sekali lagi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, aku tidak biasanya seperti ini, terkhususnya pada perempuan. Tapi kali ini, hari ini, aku menyambut tangan Sakura. Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan mungil gadis itu didalam tangan besarku.

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 2

**Light at the End of the Tunnel**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sasuke POV**

Setelah mengantar Sakura, aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku sampai dengan mood yang lebih baik. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sepanjang perjalananku. Dan aku masih tersenyum ketika aku memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang." kataku ketika membuka pintu rumah.

"Ah, Sasuke. Selamat datang." Ibuku membalas dari ruang tamu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah fashion yang sedang dibacanya dan menatapku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau terenyum terus. Apa sesuatu yang baik terjadi disekolah?" Ia bertanya ingin tahu.

Aku menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku akan ke kamar."

Aku langsung melesat ke kamar tanpa mengabaikan Ibu yang masih berteriak meminta penjelasan.

Mood baik ini membuatku melupakan masalah Hinata sejenak dan aku tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat menyelesaikan pr-ku. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan pr fisika dan matematika. Aku rasa aku harus berterimakasih pada Sakura atas hal ini.

Mood-ku malah bertambah baik ketika malamnya Hinata menelponku. Dengan cepat aku menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo."

 _"Hallo, Sasuke. Maaf menganggu. Aku punya sedikit masalah mengenai klub basket."_ Aku mendengar suara lembutnya berbicara. _"Aku harus menemani Neji melakukan perjalanan bisnis dadakan ke Paris besok. Jadi untuk satu minggu kedepan aku tidak bisa menemani kalian latihan."_

"Tapi kami butuh manajer, Hinata. Kita ada pertandingan persahabatan minggu depan." kataku setenang mungkin. Aku tahu perjalanan bisnis ini lebih penting daripada mengurusi sekumpulan anak SMA yang bermain basket dan aku tidak ingin mengintimidasinya dengan nadaku.

 _"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tahu ini mendadak. Aku juga baru dikabari Neji beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku langsung menelponmu."_

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

 _"Aku usulkan untuk mencari manajer sementara."_

"Kau punya seseorang untuk dicalonkan?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

 _"Sakura Haruno. Kupikir dia cocok."_

Jantungku bergemuruh kencang ketika mendengar nama gadis itu.

"Kau kenal Sakura?"

 _"Tidak juga. Neji mencalonkannya. Dia dengar Sakura punya reputasi berorganisasi yang bagus ketika SMP. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendengarnya tapi ia cukup yakin. Kenapa kau kenal Sakura?"_

"Emm, ya. Dia teman sebangkuku." Jawabku berusaha terdengar tidak peduli.

 _"Wah, kebetulan sekali bukan? Bisakah kau memintanya?"_

"Ya, aku rasa." Sekali lagi aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Itu saja yang mau kau bicarakan?"

 _"Ya. Memangnya ada apa lagi?"_ Ia bertannya tidak yakin.

"Aku dengar kau dan Naruto pergi bersama sepulang sekolah tadi untuk mengurusi kepentingan klub basekt. Memangnya ada apa?"

 _"Ahh, itu.. ya.."_ Hinata terdengar gugup. _"Aku meminta Naruto menemaniku ke Hotel Uchiha. Kau tahu kan untuk persiapan kedatangan tim Suna."_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Aku pemilik hotel itu." Nadaku terdengar marah. Dan aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya karena aku tersinggung. Bagaimana ia bisa mengajak Naruto ke sana dan bukan aku, pemilik hotel sekaligus temannya sejak kecil.

 _"Yah secara teknis itu hotel ayahmu."_ Ia mengoreksiku. _"Aku tahu kau marah Sasuke, tapi…"_

"Tapi?" Aku berusaha menuntutnya untuk segera mekanjutkan perkataanya.

 _"Aku menyukai Naruto."_

Duniaku terasa hancur saat itu juga. Mood baik-ku seakan menguap keudara. Aku merasa hatiku seakan diremas berulang-ulang kali oleh seorang malaikat maut yang menertawakanku. Hatiku sakit mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dengan ringan dari mulutnya.

" _Dan mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh, tapi aku berusaha memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengannya."_ Hinata masih melanjutkan. _"Kyaa! Aku malu sekali. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang hal ini, Sasuke. Berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto."_

"Ya. Aku.. aku janji." Jawabku setengah hati. Namun Hinata sepertinya tidak menyadarinya karena ia masih asik berceloteh mengenai Naruto ini dan Naruto itu.

 _"Tapi aku rasa aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Karena Naruto belum menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Tadi siang misalnya..."_

##

 **Naruto POV**

Urusan kami berjalan lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan. Kami menghampiri resepsionis, mengisi beberapa form dan melingkari tanggal, dan kemudian selesai. Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit urusan kami sudah selesai.

Aku bertanya dalam hati apa Sakura sudah sampai dirumah atau belum. Sebut aku gila, tapi semenjak ayah gadis itu meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, aku dan Menma menjadi lebih protektif tentang mengantarnya kemana-mana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pulang?" Aku bertanya pada Hinata. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai balasan dan kami langsung menuju ke parkiran bawah tanah.

"Aku dengar disini ada tempat dessert yang enak. Mungkin kita harus mencobanya." Hinata berkata ketika kami memasuki mobil.

"Mungkin lain kali bersama anggota tim basket lain." Jawabku. Aku tidak begitu mendengar tanggapannya karena sekarang pikiranku masih fokus pada iPhone ditanganku. Aku men-scroll kontaku dan langsung menghubungi nomor Sakura.

"Kau mendengarkanku Naruto?"

"Maaf Hinata, aku sedang menghubungi sesorang. Masalah penting." Hinata tersenyum pengertian, walau aku yakin gadis itu sedikit kecewa. Namun aku tidak begitu peduli ketika dibenak-ku hanya ada Sakura.

Tiga kali aku telfon, Sakura tidak mengangkatnya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menghubungi Menma.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Menma terdengar seperti ia sedang berbisik.

"Mengapa kau berbisik?"

 _"Aku sedang diperpustakaan. Mengerjakan tugas kelompok."_

Dahiku mengerut. "Sakura juga disana?"

 _"Tidak. Aku meminta Sasuke mengantarnya."_

Aku meremas setir mobil dengan kencang hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. "Kau melakukan apa?" Nadaku meninggi dan ini sepertinya membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

Aku menggeleng dan langsung memutuskan panggilanku pada Menma. Aku berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang haru aku lakukan. Kemudian aku menatap Hinata penuh maaf.

"Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ada sedikit keadaan darurat dan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau tidak keberatam aku menurunkanmu didepan dan memanggilkan taksi?"

Aku melihat jelas raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan diwajah gadis itu, dan sungguh aku pun tidak tega melakukan ini pada gadis sebaik Hinata. Tapi aku harus memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja. Karena aku tidak mengenal Sasuke sampai ke titik dimana aku akan mengijinkannya mengantar sahabatku pulang.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku benar-benar mintaa maaf, Hinata."

Aku menurunkan Hinata didepan hotel dan mencarikan taksi untuknya. Setelah itu aku langsung melajukan mobilku ke apartemen Sakura. Aku tidak peduli dengan beberapa mobil yang aku selip atau beberapa pejalan kaki yang hampir aku tabrak saat mereka sedang berusaha menyebrangi zebra cross. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanya Sakura.

Ketika aku sampai diapartemennya, aku langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Sakura!" tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba mengetuk lebih keras. "Sakura! Buka pintunya!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Jadi aku mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bersiap mendobrak pintu apartemennya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu.

Sakura berdiri diatas undakan tangga terakhir sambil menatapku yang bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu apartemennya. Ia menatapku bingung dan terkejut.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mendobrak apartemenku?"

"Ya tuhan, Sakura." Aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya, dan langsung menerjangnya. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Naruto.. ada apa ini?" Sakura bertanya bingung. Walau demikiakn gadis itu membalas pelukanku. Ia juga melingkarkan tangannya di punggungku.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan tanganku berpindah untul memegang kedua sisi bahunya. "Kau dari mana saja?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Ah, aku pulang bersama Sasuke."

"Ya, Menma sudah bilang padaku. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Sakura menjawab kemudian berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia mengularkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu. "Kau mau masuk?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis itu kedalam. Aku sudah hafal dengan tata letak apartemen gadis itu, jadi tanpa menunggu undangannya, aku melepaskan sepatuku lalu menyamankan diriku di sofa tua diruang tamu.

Sakura tentu tidak keberatan. Gadis itu menghampiriku beberapa menit kemudian setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya disampingku.

"Jadi mengapa kau baru sampai sekarang?" tanyaku.

Sakura menatapku ragu-ragu. Ia seperti tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sasuke dan aku berhenti sebentar tadi."

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Untuk apa?"

"Masalah pribadi. Tidak bisa aku katakan."

"Aku sahabatmu Sakura." Aku berusaha merayunya.

"Tidak. Ini masalah Sasuke. Aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahumu, Naruto. Maaf." Sakura menunduk tidak enak. Aku takin dia juga sebenarnya tidak suka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku dan Menma. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengalah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidak marah kok, Sakura. Berhenti menundukan wajahmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikanku cengiran andalannya. Aku mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Kau mau ke rumahku sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk dan kami lau meninggalkan apartemen Sakura. Biasanya Sakura akan mengunjungi rumahku sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Setelah pulang sekolah dan mengerjakan pr-nya, gadis itu baru akan mengunjungi rumahku untuk membantu Bibi Mebuki. Tapi berhubung sekarang sudah pukul lima lebih dan aku ada bersama Sakura, aku putuskan untuk mengantarnya sekalian ke rumahku. Toh aku juga mau pulang dan Sakura tidak keberatan.

Kami sampai dirumahku sepuluh menit kemudian. Bibi Mebuki sedang mempersiapkan makan malam didapur. Menma belum pulang, dan Ibu sedang sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya di taman belakang.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membantu Ibu menanam bibit bunga anggrek yang dihadiahkan rekan bisnis ayah untuknya. Sementara aku duduk di kursi taman dan mengamati mereka berdua.

"Nah kedalamannya sudah benar. Good job, Sakura." Aku mendengar Ibu memuji Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Ah, Nyonya Kushina bisa saja."

Ibu menggeleng. "Tidak, kau memang mekakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dengan semua bunga-bunga disini." Taman bunga ini memang diurus Ibu dan Sakura. "Makanya aku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan. Setiap kali aku mengajak Menma atau Naruto untuk membantuku, mereka bilang berkebun hanya hobi anak perempuan saja."

"Itu fakta, bu." Aku berkomentar santai sambil menyandarkan bahuku pada sandaran bangku.

"Ceh. Kalau begitu biar Sakura saja yang jadi anak ibu." Ibu membalas sambil merangkul Sakura dengan tangannya yang masih kotor karena tanah. Sakura terlihat tidak keberatan. "Sakura mau kan?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Nyonya Kushina sudah seperti ibuku."

Aku tersenyum melihat keakraban Ibu dan Sakura. Sejak kecil Ibu memang sangat memanjakan Sakura, bahkan lebih dari aku dan Menma. Hingga kadang aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika aku memang benar anak Ibu.

Kami kembali kerumah setelah langit mulai menggelap. Menma ada diruang tamu sambil menonton acara olahraga di ESPN.

"Sudah pulang kau rupanya, bocah tengik!" aku menerjangnya dan melingkarkan sebelah lenganku ke lehernya. "Beraninya kau membiarkan Sakura diantar Sasuke."

 **Sakura POV**

Aku tertawa pelan melihat Naruto menghajar Menma. Bukan menghajar dalam arti sebenarnya, kedua akak beradik itu tampak saling bergulat diatas sofa.

Nyonya Kushina hanya menggeleng kepala sambil tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan kedua putranya. Aku dan Nyonya Kushina memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menghampiri Ibu di dapur.

Ibu masih berkutat dengan masakan makan malam.

"Biar aku bantu, bu."

Ibu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibu sudah hampir selesai."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan meja." Aku menambahkan, tapi Nyonya Kushina buru-buru menyela.

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan meja makan. Sakura, bisakah kau mengantarkan pakaian Naruto ke kamarnya saja?"

"Baiklah." Aku meninggalkan Ibu dan Nyonya Kushina dan berjalan ke ruang cuci. Ada sebuah keranjang kuning bertuliskan nama 'Naruto' yang berisi dengan tumpukan pakaian bersih. Aku meraihnya kemudian berjalan ke kamar Naruto dilantai dua.

"Astaga!" Aku berkata tidak percaya saat melihat kamar Naruto bagaikan kapal pecah. Buku-buku berserakan tidak beraturan diatas meja belajarnya, pakaiannya berhamburan diatas lantai, dan sprei tempat tidurnya lepas dari sisi ranjang.

"Manusia macam apa laki-laki itu." Aku menggerutu dan berinisiatif untuk membersihkan kamarnya.

Aku mengumpulkan pakian-pakaian yang berhamburan, melipatnya dan menatanya dalam lemari pakaian besarnya. Setelah itu aku membenahi tempat tidurnya. Dan terakhir aku merapikan tumpukan bukunya. Akan tetapi tanganku berhenti ketika aku mendapati sebuh buku yang menarik perhatianku.

Sebuah buku diary kecil berwarna merah. Buku itu terlihat agak tua namun terurus dengan baik. Aku memeriksa sampulnya dan ternyata buku itu tidak memiliki kunci.

Naruto dan aku sudah bersahabat lama jadi aku beranggapan dia tidak akan keberatan ketika aku membaca bukunya.

Tetapi mataku membulat ketika melihat halaman pertama buku itu. Disana tertempel fotoku. Fotoku ketika aku masih kecil. Tujuh tahun mungkin. Aku tersenyum didalam foto itu.

"Mengapa ada fotoku disini?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabannya jadi kuputuskan untuk membalik halaman selanjutnya.

Dihalaman berikutnya ada foto diriku yang menggunakan seragam Tk dan sedang bermain di taman sekolah. Halaman berikutnya ada fotoku lagi dengan pose berbeda dan latar berbeda. Halaman-halaman berikutnya juga ditempeli dengan foto-fotoku. Setiap halaman buku itu, dari awal hingga halaman terakhirnya penuh dengan potret diriku. Tapi mataku makin membulat dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan ketika aku membaca satu-satunya tulisan yang tertera dihalaman terakhir buku itu.

 _I know I'm quite and that I should have told you_

 _But if you knew the things that were in my heart all of the time, you'll know.._

 _that I love you_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura_

 _Always,_

 _Naruto._

##

Esoknya aku memohon agar Menma menjemputku lebih awal. Aku menghindari Naruto saat ia menghampiriku dikelas. Dan aku tidak membalas semua pesan yang ia kirimkan padaku sepanjang jam sekolah.

"Sakura, boleh aku berbicara sebentar?" Sasuke memanggilku ketika jam sekolah berakhir. Sasuke manjadi lebih ramah padaku sejak kejadian kemarin. Ia jadi lebih sering berbicara dan tersenyum padaku sepanjang hari ini, meski kuakui senyumnya sangat tipis dan kadang aku tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Minggu ini manajer kami sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Paris, jadi aku harapkau menjadi pengganti manajer klub basket untuk minggu ini?" Ia bertanya dengan nada datar khas-nya.

"Entahlah, Sasuke." Aku menunduk. Mengingat Naruto juga adalah anak basket, dan aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Tolonglah, Sakura. Kami sudah tidak punya waktu. Minggu depan kami ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Suna. Dan kami sangat butuh manajer saat ini." Sasuke memandangku, tatapannya memang datar tapi aku yakin ia serius memohon. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Karena Sasuke memang terkenal jarang berekspresi.

"Ya, baiklah. Minggu ini saja ya." Jawabku karena tidak enak menolak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memberikan senyum berterimakasih padaku.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku sekarang? Kami ada latihan." Aku menerima ajakan Sasuke.

Setelah menjelaskan pada Menma bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya, aku dan Sasuke kemudian berjalan beriringan menelusuri koridor Sekolah menuju lapangan indoor yang digunakan klub basket untuk latihan.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam murid-murid perempuan yang kami lewati tertuju padaku dan tatapan kagum mereka pada Sasuke.

"Mengapa mereka menatapku begitu?"

"Tidak usah dipedulikan." Sasuke menjawab tak acuh. Ia terlihat tidak terganggu dengan tatapan murid-murid perempuan padanya. Aku beranggapan ia sudah biasa. Jadi aku juga berusaha untuk menguatkan mentalku dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan padaku.

Kami akhirnya sampai disana, dan aku menemukan Naruto sedang melakukan pemanasan diujung lapangan.

"Semuanya, aku minta perhatian kalian sebentar." Suara berwibawa Sasuke terdengar menggema memenuhi lapangan. "Karena masalah bisnis Hinata tidak bisa menemani kita untuk minggu ini. Dan mulai hari ini Sakura Haruno akan menggantikannya."

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku memang belum pernah menjadi manajer klub basket sebelumnya, tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk seminggu kedepan. Mohon bantuannya." Aku memperkenalkan diriku seadanya.

"Selamat bergabung, Sakura." Naruto berujar dari balik kerumunan pemain lainnya. Ia memberikan senyum hangatnya padaku, dan aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang lagi pada bukunya dan itu membuatku tidak yakin bagaimana harus menghadapi Naruto.

 **Sasuke POV**

Tiga hari ini Sakura benar-benar berusaha keras sebagai manajer. Saat kami tiba untuk latihan pagi, lapangan sudah mengkilat, bola-bola basket sudah dibersihkan, botol-botol air mineral dan handuk bersih sudah tertata rapi dan Sakura sudah duduk menunggu sambil mengerjakan pr-nya.

"Kau bekerja keras." aku berkata.

Pagi itu, aku orang kedua yang datang. Orang pertamanya tentu saja Sakura. Ia sedang mengamati dengan serius kumpulan kertas ditangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketika ia tidak merespon perkataanku sebelumnya.

"Hmm, aku sedang mengamati data pemain SMA Suna." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jenuh diabaikan, aku meraih dengan paksa kertas-kertas itu dari tangannya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak marah sambil berusaha merebut kertas itu dari tanganku. Aku menghindari jangkauan tangannya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami sudah sering melawan mereka."

"Tapi aku kan-"

Sakura hendak berkata lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika kami mendengar suara pintu lapangan yang terbuka. Naruto muncul dari balik pintu. Ia menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Sakura langsung berlari.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Teriakan Naruto tidak dihiraukan Sakura karena gadis itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan kami.

Kejadian seperti ini sudah tidak aneh lagi bagiku selama tiga hari ini. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Sakura seperti berusaha menghindari Naruto disetiap kesempatan, dan Naruto nampak lebih bingung daripadaku.

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya padaku. Kami berdua memang tidak begitu dekat. Hanya sebatas teman satu tim.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum melihatmu." Jawabku jujur dan Naruto semakin bingung mendengarnya.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 3

**Light at the End of the Tunnel**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Naruto POV**

Latihan basket hari ini lebih melelahkan dari biasanya. Pertama karena kami harus intensif latihan setiap pagi dan sore demi menghadapi pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Suna. Kedua, karena pelatih kami Pak Guy jadi lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya, yang berarti latihan kami jadi lebih berat dan lama. Dan ketiga karena Sakura menghindariku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sakura menghindariku. Tiga hari ini ia tidak membalas pesanku, menerima telponku, atau sekedar menyapaku. Ia tidak pernah mau kuantar jemput lagi dan Menma selalu menggantikanku. Kepalaku nyaris pecah ketika aku berusaha berpikir kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat pada gadis itu.

Tiga hari yang lalu hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan bahagia minta ampun ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan menggantikan Hinata untuk minggu ini. Tapi mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba berubah?

"Baik. Latihan cukup sampai disini."

Aku menghela nafas bahagia ketika mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Pak Guy. Aku segera menghampiri tempat duduk disisi lapangan bersama teman-temanku yang sama lelahnya denganku.

"Latihan hari ini jadi semakin berat saja." Keluh Temujin. Pria bersurai pirang itu menyeka peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Pak Guy jadi lebih merepotkan dari biasanya." Shikamaru menambahkan dan kami semua mengangguk setuju.

Sakura datang sambil membagikan handuk dan air minum botol.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras." Sakura berkata.

"Terimakasih Sakura. Kau juga bekerja keras seperti biasa." Sebelah alisku terangkat mendengar balasan Shikamaru. Pemuda yang terkenal selalu berkata 'merepotkan' itu jarang-jarang sekali memuji seseorang. Pada Hinata saja tidak pernah.

"Ya. Kau mungkin bisa menjadi manajer permanen bersama Hinata." Sahut Sai. Sakura tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"No Thanks. Aku masih aktif klub biologi dan aku bisa pingsan kalau harus mengurus kalian sampai aku lulus."

Anak-anak basket sepertinya mulai menyukai Sakura sebagai manajer. Dan aku mengerti mengapa. Sakura bekerja sangat keras. Ia selalu datang lebih awal dan pulang paling akhir. Ia atentif dalam mengamati data pemain kami. Dan ia selalu mempersiapkan kebutuhan latihan dengan baik. Gadis itu bahkan lebih cekatan dari Hinata.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto." Sakura menyodorkan handuk dan botol air kehadapan wajahku, namun ia menundukan wajahnya tidak mau menatapku.

Tanganku meraih handuk dan botol air itu dan Sakura langsung berlalu.

Aku membuka botol air mineral-ku dan meminumnya, tapi pandanganku tidak pernah meninggalkan Sakura. Aku melihat gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk agak jauh disisi lapangan. Sakura menyodorkan handuk dan air kepada Sasuke dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum.

Dahiku mengernyit ketika aku melihat itu. Karena Sasuke yang aku tahu adalah sosok lelaki dingin yang jarang berekspresi. Apalagi tebar senyum pada perempuan.

Aku menatap mereka semakin serius. Bagus. Kini mereka mengobrol akrab sambil sesekali tertawa. Sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu? Apa saja yang aku lewatkan tiga hari ini?

##

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku kembali ke lapangan basket dan menemukan Sakura sedang membersihkan bola-bola basket dengan kain basah. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk berlutut disampingnya yang juga sedang duduk diatas lantai.

Sakura nampak terkejut ketika ia menyadari kehadiranku. Tangannya yang tadi sedang sibuk membersihkan bola dalam pelukannya berhenti begitu saja.

"Sakura." Mulaiku sambil menatap matanya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura membuang muka. Ia melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya kedalam keranjang yang berisi bola-bola basket lainnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto." jawabnya sambil berdiri.

Aku ikut berdiri. "Kalau tidak apa-apa, mengapa kau terus menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

Gadis ini masih berusaha menyangkal rupanya. Tanganku bergerak meraih kedua sisi bahunya dengan agak kasar. Gadis itu sedikit meringis kesakitan tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus mendapat penjelasan sekarang.

"Jawab aku, Sakura. Jawab aku dengan jujur. Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

Sekali lagi gadis itu membuang muka. Aku merasakan bahu gadis itu bergetar dan aku buru-buru melonggarkan peganganku, tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Kumohon, Sakura. Kalau aku ada salah, tolong katakan. Jangan diam saja dan berpura-pura seolah kau dan aku tidak saling mengenal. Kau membuatku gila." Aku berkata dengan pelan, lebih terkesan frustasi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Akhirnya gadis itu mulai berkata. Ia menatapku. Iris hijau teduh-nya yang indah menatap mataku dan aku membeku karenanya. Pandanganku terpaku pada wajahnya ketika ia melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padamu."

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura terdiam lagi. Ia nampak seperti sedang berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Naruto, aku… aku menemukan sebuah buku dikamarmu."

Mataku membulat. Apa mungkin buku yang ia maksud adalah buku itu?

"Didalam buku itu.." Sakura melanjutkan. "…dalam setiap lembar buku itu.. ada fotoku."

Benar dugaanku. Buku yang ia temukan adalah buku itu. Buku yang sudah kusimpan sejak kecil. Buku yang aku tempeli dengan semua foto Sakura yang berhasil kudapatkan. Saat ia masih bocah dulu, saat ia masih menjadi ketua Osis SMP, dan ketika ia masuk SMA bersamaku. Buku yang menjadi tempat limpahan perasaan terpendamku pada sahabatku sendiri.

Tanganku kehilangan tenaganya dan terlepas dari bahu Sakura.

"Jadi kau sudah melihatnya?" Kali ini aku yang menundukan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Sakura. Mungkin ini lah yang ia rasakan ketika ia menemukan buku itu dan memutuskan untuk menghindariku.

"Naruto, aku harap ini hanya salah paham. Aku harap buku itu hanya tentang bagaimana kau menyayangiku sebagai sahabat."

Perkataan Sakura membuatku mengangkat kepala dengan cepat. Aku maju selangkah kearahnya dan ia mundur selangkah. Ketika aku terus berusaha mendekatinya ia akan terus mundur menjauhiku, hingga ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Ia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi,dan aku langsung mengerahkan tanganku untuk mengukung kedua sisi kepalanya. Wajahku berada tepat tujuh senti didepan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah melihat buku itu sampai akhir?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu kau sudah membacanya bukan? Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat."

Sakura menatapku ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak tahu haru bagaimana."

"Aku mengerti, Sakura."

"Maksudku, Tenten baru saja bercerita padaku tentang ia dan Neji. Kalau mereka tidak bisa lagi jadi sahabat, aku.. aku takut hal ini terjadi padaku dan kau, Naruto. Kau bukan hanya sahabatku sejak SMP, tapi sejak aku bahkan belum bisa mengeja namamu dengan benar. Dan kalau sampai hubungan kita jadi berantakan.. aku.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bertahan." Sakura melepaskan semua isi hatinya yang sudah ia tahan tiga hari ini. Dan aku memaklumi perasaannya. Karena itu juga adalah alasanku tidak pernah berani memintanya menjadi pacarku.

"Sakura. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menerima perasaanku." Ucapku. "Tapi.. karena sekarang kau sudah tahu perasaanku padamu, kita tidak bisa berpura-pura hal ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan Sakura juga terlihat sama.

"Jadi sekarang… kita harus bagaimana?" Sakura memulai.

Aku berpikir sejenak kemudian menurunkan tanganku yang masih mengukungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan takdir yang memutuskan."

Sakura menatapku bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kalau tim kita memenangkan pertandingan ini, jadilah pacarku."

Mata Sakura membulat terkejut.

"Tapi kalau tim kita kalah…" lanjutku. "… aku tidak akan pernah lagi berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu."

 **Sakura POV**

"Tapi kalau tim kita kalah…" Naruto melanjutkan "… aku tidak akan pernah lagi berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu."

Aku terdiam. Jujur tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Ketika aku memikirkan perasaan Naruto, aku yakin berat baginya untuk memendam rasanya padaku dan terus bersamaku sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi mungkin sesakit apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Baiklah." Putusku. "Naruto, saat ini aku tidak punya perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Mungkin karena kita sudah terlalu sering bersama, atau mungkin karena aku tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang harus aku rasakan ketika aku jatuh cinta. Tapi, kalau kau menang saat pertandingan nanti…"

Aku tahu Naruto sedang menahan nafasnya. Aku bisa merasakannya karena wajahnya tepat didepanku.

"… aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Dan aku akan mencoba untuk menumbuhkan rasa itu padamu."

##

 **Sasuke POV**

Siang ini aku memutuskan untuk makan siang di atap sekolah karena Ibu memaksaku untuk membawa bekal buatannya. Ketika aku hendak beranjak dari tempat duduk-ku, Sakura memanggilku.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura menyenggol bahuku. "Masih irit bicara seperti biasa." Aku mendengus sebagai balasan. "Mau makan siang bersama?" Ia bertanya sambil menyodorkan kotak makan siangnya ke depan wajahku.

"Bukankah kau selalu makan siang bersama dia?" Aku menunjuk Menma yang sedang berjalan menghampiri kami dengan daguku.

"Sakura, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Menma sambil merangkul gadis itu. Tanpa sadar aku mendecih melihat bagaimana Menma selalu merangkul atau menyentuh Sakura seenaknya. Aku tahu mereka sahabat, tapi ayolah, aku saja tidak pernah memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu.

"Maaf, Menma. Hari ini aku makan bersama Sasuke." Sakura menolak tanpa melepaskan rangkulan Menma dan entah mengapa aku lah yang merasa sebal.

"Heh? Kalau kau hanya ingin menghindari Naruto kau tidak perlu menghindariku juga, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Naruto kemarin. Kami baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Sakura membuatku menginat kejadian tadi malam. Saat aku hendak menawarkan tumpangan pulang pada Sakura seusai latihan. Tapi saat aku membuka pintu lapangan, yang kulihat adalah Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat. Aku langsung meninggalkan lapangan karena tidak ingin menganggu mereka berdua.

"Hari ini ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan, Sasuke. Penting. Tolong ya, Menma. Kali ini saja." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Menma dan laki-laki itu akhirnya menyerah.

Aku dan Sakura lalu berjalan bersama menuju atap sekolah dengan kotak makan siang masing-masing.

"Wahh, panasnya." Sakura mengeluh ketika aku membuka pintu atap. Ada beberapa murid selain kami yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istrirahat mereka disini.

"Namanya juga musim panas." Aku menjawab dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Tunggu aku." Sakura mengekori dari belakang.

Kami berdua duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang tersedia.

"Ada bangku taman juga disini rupanya." Sakura berkomentar.

"Ada banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu makan siang disini. Makanya Osis meletakan bangku-bangku taman disini supaya mereka tidak harus duduk nyeker dilantai."

Sakura menatapku mengejek. "Kau berkata seperti kau adalah ketua Osis saja."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan aku memang. Tapi kakak Hinata. Dia ketua Osis disini."

Sakura tampak terkejut. "Heh? Neji Hyuuga? Dia kakak Hinata?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sakura menggeleng. "Dasar bodoh. Jelas-jelas nama belakang mereka sama."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak kepo dengan nama belakang orang."

Aku tersenyum. Entah bagaimana gadis ini mampu membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum. Setiap mendengar perkataannya yang menenangkan, atau bodoh seperti sekarang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau bilang itu penting. Atau kau hanya bilang begitu karena ingin kabur dari Menma?" aku bertanya sambil membuka kotak makanku. Ibu membuatkanku nasi goreng tomat, kesukaanku.

"Tidak. Aku memang punya sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan." Sakura berkata kemudian menatap bekalku. "Wah, kelihatannya enak."

Aku tertawa pelan melihat matanya yang berbinar seperti anak kecil itu. "Mau coba?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Aku menyodorkan kotak makananku dan dengan menggunakan sendoknya, Sakura menyendok isi kotak makanku lalu menelannya.

"Enak." Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya padakuu. "Kau suka tomat?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai melahap bekalku. "Bagaimana dengan bekalmu?"

Sakura membuka tutup kotaknya. Isinya hanya ada beberapa potong sandwich.

"Kau kenyang makan begitu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Biasanya aku hanya membawa roti untuk makan siang. Tapi aku selalu memesan menu tambahan dikantin bersama Naruto dan Menma."

"Berarti selera makanmu boleh juga, Miss Gorila."

Sakura mendelik padaku ketika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sering Menma teriakan padanya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu." Aku kembali tertawa ketika ia dengan cemberut menghabiskan sandiwchnya.

Akhirnya aku menawarkannya bekalku. Dan Sakura menawakanku sandwichnya. Kami saling berbagi makan siang. Kami juga jadi mengobrol banyak, tentang bagaimana gadis itu bisa mendapatkan julukan Miss Gorila, tentang persahabatannya dengan Naruto dan Menma, kami bahkan membicarakan tentang aku dan Hinata.

Waktu terasa menyenangkan ketika aku menghabiskannya bersama Sakura. Mungkin karena gadis itu selalu mendengarkanku. Atau mungkin karena gadis itu memiliki banyak cerita menyenangkan yang dengan senang hati ia bagikan padaku.

"Waduh, kita keasyikan ngobrol nih." Sakura memekik kaget ketika melihat jam tangannya. "Lima menit lagi jam istirahat selesai."

"Lalu?" Aku mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Aku masih belum mengatakan hal yang penting itu padamu."

"Baiklah, katakan sekarang." Aku memiringkan posisi duduk-ku menjadi menghadapnya. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama dan kami berdua sekarang berhadapan.

"Sasuke, tadi malam aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari zona nyamanku." Sakura memulai. Ia terdengar serius. Tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau ingat bagaimana kau tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hinata karena kau takut itu akan mempengaruhi persahabatan kalian?"

Aku menangguk dan ia melanjutkan.

"Aku sama sepertimu. Aku ingin selalu nyaman dengan hubungaku dengan sahabatku. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, tanpa sengaja, aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa salah satu sahabatku menyukaiku."

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Seingatku ia hanya punya dua sahabat. Menma dan Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kami membuat kesepakatan jika tim basket kalian menang nanti, aku akan mencoba untuk membuka hatiku padanya."

Aku terdiam. Dalam hatiku, aku yakin gadis ini sedang membicarakan tentang Naruto. Tentu saja hanya Naruto yang akan membuat kesepakatan seperti itu. Jika sahabat yang dimaksud adalah Menma, pasti kesepakatannya akan berhubungan dengan klub sepakbola. Jadi itu yang Sakura dan Naruto bicarakan kemarin.

"Kau setuju begitu saja?" tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat menanti jawabannya.

"Ya." Sakura menatapku. "Sasuke, aku takut. Sama sepertimu. Aku takut hubungan kami berubah. Tapi aku tidak mau berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak punya perasaan lain padaku, karena aku tahu dia punya. Aku tidak ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu karena itu akan menyakitinya dan aku menyayanginya."

Aku terdiam. Sakura meraih kedua tanganku dan mengenggamnya.

"Tapi aku mencoba, Sasuke. Dan jika ia benar tentang perasaannya padaku, ia juga akan benar-benar mencoba untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu."

Aku merasakan tangan Sakura bergetar dan dia mengenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Bukankah sudah waktunya kau melakukan hal yang sama? Cobalah ungkapkan perasaanmu."

##

Beberapa hari ini Naruto terlihat berbeda. Ia menjadi serius latihan. Ia datang bahkan lebih awal dari Sakura dan mulai berlatih lebih dulu. Ia juga pulang lebih malam demi menyempurnakan lemparan _three point_ nya yang menurutku sudah bagus. Mungkin Sakura benar. Naruto sedang mencoba. Mencoba untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Mencoba untuk memenangkan perasaan Sakura.

"Dia benar-benar berlatih keras." Aku berkata pada Sakura yang tengah mengamati Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sakura, terimakasih."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan menatapku. "Untuk apa?"

Aku tersenyum tanpa memandanngnya. Aku masih memandang Naruto yang tengah berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Kau memberikan kekuatan padaku. Kekuatan yang tidak pernah aku miliki selama ini untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Kekuatan untuk mencoba. I thank you for that."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak sehebat itu. Kau menemukan kekuatan itu sendiri."

"Dan kau membantuku. Terimakasih." Aku menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Sama-sama." Sakura balik menatapku. Kami saling menatap. Entah berapa lama kami akan terus melanjutkannya jika kami tidak mendengar suara pekikan seseorang yang baru saja sukses melakukan _Slam Dunk_.

"Hey, Sasuke! Jangan tebar pesona pada Sakura!"

Kami berdua tertawa mendengar teriakan Naruto.

 **Sakura POV**

Semenjak malam itu, hubunganku dan Naruto membaik. Aku tidak lagi menghindarinya dan ia kembali bersaing dengan Menma untuk mengantar jemputku.

Aku menyadari beberapa hari ini Naruto berlatih sangat keras. Dan hatiku menghangat karenanya. Tanpa sadar setiap malam sebelum tidur, aku selalu berdoa agar ia memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Naruto, ayo pulang." Aku mengajaknya ketika aku melihat ia masih serius melatih lemparannya.

"Lima menit lagi, Sakura." Balasnya.

Aku mendengus kemudian menghampirinya. Tanganku kugunakan untuk menjewer telinganya agak kencang.

"Sakura, maaf. Iya iya aku pulang." Naruto merintih menahan sakit. Aku tersenyum dan segera menyuruhnya membersihkan diri. Sementara aku menyimpan bola yang dipakainya untuk latihan kedalam gudang bersama dengan bola lainnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ia muncul sepuluh menit kemudian sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Aku bisa mencium wangi sabun kesukaannya dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menunggu lama, Naruto." Aku menghampirinya kemudian mengenggam tangannya. "Ayo pulang."

Naruto tidak berbicara apapun saat kami menelusuri sekolah hingga ke parkiran. Ini membuatku heran karena ia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Ia menundukan wajahnya. Walaupun cahaya disekitar parkiran tidak begitu terang, aku bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau demam?" Aku panik seketika. "Aduh bagaimana ini. Pertandingan kalian besok dan sekarang kau sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak becus jadi manajer."

"Sakura, tenanglah." Naruto menyelaku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatapku. "Aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

"Karena ini." Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tanganku.

Oh Tuhan. Aku baru ingat jika aku duluan yang mengennggam tangannya dan tidak melepaskannya sedikitpun hingga sekarang.

"Itu..itu..itu.." Aku benar-benar gugup dan tidak tahu harus beralsan apa.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, Sakura. Aku menyukainya."

Naruto bodoh! Ia tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya itu membuatku malah semakin gugup.

"Terserahlah." Putusku canggung sambil membuang muka.

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkahku. Detik berikutnya Naruto membawa tanganku kedepan wajahnya dan aku merasakan bibir Naruto menyapu permukaan kulit tanganku. Ia mengecup tanganku. Tidak lama memang. Tapi cukup untuk membuat wajahku makin memerah.

"Aku janji akan menang, Sakura. Dan setelah itu aku akan menciumu ditempat lain."

Wajahku makin memerah. "Dasar bodoh!"

##

 **Sasuke POV**

Hari ini Sakura menemaniku ke bandara untuk menjemput tim Suna. Kami berdua berdiri didepan gerbang kedatangan beberapa menit sebelum penerbangan mereka dijadwalkan untuk mendarat.

Aku meliriknya yang sedang berdiri disampingku. Hari ini ia tidak menggunakan seragam sekolahnya –tentu saja karena hari ini hari sabtu-. Ia menggunakan kamisol berenda berwarna putih yang ditutupi jaket denim dan celana skinny jeans.

"Mengapa melihatku terus?" Sakura bertanya ketika ia menyadari aku yang terus memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda." Jawabku seadanya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

Sakura terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Aku bernafas lega. Karena kalau ia terus mendesaku mungkin aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur, aku pikir dia terlihat lebih cantik dan dewasa hari ini.

"Hinata pulang lusa." Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku tentang Sakura.

"Tenang saja Sasuke. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia berkata sambil memberikanku senyum nya yang selalu bisa menenangkanku.

"Hn."

Tim Suna datang beberapa menit kemudian. Rombongan itu dipimpin rival lamaku sejak SMP, Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah yang terkenal playboy itu mulai sok akrab dengan Sakura ketika aku memperkenalkan mereka.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, Sakura." Pujian Gaara terdengar berbahaya ditelingaku. "Bagaimana kalau seusai pertandingan nanti kau menemaniku berkeliling Konoha? Hanya kita berdua."

Sakura terseyum tidak enak menanggapi perkataan Gaara dan aku langsung maju kedepan gadis itu, berdiri diantaranya dan Gaara.

"Tidak usah merayu manajer kami, Gaara. Aku yakin pacar-pacarmu yang lain akan sakit hati mendengarnya."

Gaara mendecih.

"Tch. Kau masih tidak berubah ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

 **Sakura POV**

Kami mengantar rombongan tim Suna ke Hotel Uchiha dengan bus. Aku duduk dibagian depan bersama Sasuke. Gaara yang duduk disamping kami terus memperhatikanku dan hal ini membuatku risih.

Aku bernafas lega dan langsung keluar dari bus ketika kami sampai di Hotel Uchiha empat puluh lima menit kemudian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir ketika ia menyusulku keluar dari bus.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku hanya risih dengan Gaara."

"Hn. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu." Sasuke berucap dengan santai dan hal ini membuatku tersenyum. Sasuke ini benar-benar sudah bukan Sasuke si dingin yang aku tahu beberapa bulan lalu.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri. Ayo pergi." Ia menyenggolku kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku. Masih tersenyum aku mengerkornya dari belakang.

Kami membantu anak-anak Suna check in ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika mereka semua sudah mendapatkan kamarnya, aku dan Sasuke bersiap untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba seorang anggota tim Suna menghampiriku dengan panik

"Maaf, apakah anda punya kotak P3K? Temanku terbentur tadi dan ia tidak berhenti berdarah."

"Dimana kamarmu? Aku akan membawakannya."

"Kami ada di kamar 305."

Aku mengangguk dan Sasuke langsung meminta kotak obat-obatan pada resepsionis.

Setelah mendapatkan kotak itu, kami langsung menuju kamar 305.

Luka orang itu tidak parah. Hanya luka lecet biasa dan kulitnya sedikit terkelupas sehingga berdarah. Aku dengan hati-hati membersihkan lukanya dengan air bersih, lalu mengoleskan rivanol dengan kain basah pada tumitnya yang berdarah, dan terakhir aku menempelkan kain kassa dan plaster.

Aku memberikan beberapa saran agar lukanya cepat sembuh. Ia dan teman-temannya berterimakasih padaku dan aku tersenyum ramah sebagai balasan. Setelah itu, aku dan Sasuke meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Kau keren sekali tadi." Sasuke memujiku.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn."

Kami berdua kembali menyusuri koridor hotel dalam diam. Setelah aku perhatikan ternyata hotel ini benar-benar besar. Ada sekitar lima puluhan pintu kamar yang sedaritadi kami lewati dan itu hanya untuk satu lantai ini saja. Tidak heran jika Sasuke bisa memiliki mobil sport mewahnya. Kelurganya pasti benar-benar kaya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Ia menatap layarnya dengan terkejut kemudian menatapku.

"Aku harus menjawab ini."

Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan dan Sasuke langsung menghilang dibalik belokan koridor. Aku menyender pada dinding dan menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar.

Tapi kemudian pintu kamar dihadapanku terbuka dan mataku membulat melihat Gaara keluar dari sana. Gaara terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku.

"Hey, Sakura. Sedang apa disini?" Ia bertanya sambil mendekatiku. Aku berniat untuk mundur menghindarinya tapi punggungku sudah menyentuh dinding.

"Aku menunggu Sasuke." Jawabku sambil menghindari tatapannya.

Gaara sekarang berada tepat dihadapanku. Ia makin mendesak maju dan aku harus menghentikannya dengan mendorong dadanya.

"Kau terlalu dekat." Aku mencoba berkomentar sesopan mungkin.

Gaara mendengus. "Jangan sok jual mahal, Sakura. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dari mana sikap percaya dirinya ini muncul, tapi itu benar-benar memuakan. Tanganku makin keras mendorong dadanya, tapi Gaara makin berani maju.

Aku makin panik ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku ketika tiba-tiba ia terhantam kesamping.

Sasuke berdiri disana sambil mengibaskan kepalan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk meninju wajah Gaara.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke menggeram marah dan ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya lagi ketika aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Sasuke berhenti seketika.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sasuke." Mohonku sambil memeluknya.

 **Sasuke POV**

Sakura memelukku. Aku merasakan tangan kecilnya mengelilingi pinggangku dari balik punggungku dan tanganku seolah kehilangan tenaga.

Aku membalikan badanku kearahnya dan pelukannya otomatis terlepas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bajingan ini tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?" Aku bertanya panik sambil mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"Jangan panggil aku bajingan, Sasuke. Dan tidak aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Well, aku berniat menciumnya dan kau sukses menggagalkanya." Gaara yang menjawab.

Aku menatapnya. Ia sudah bangkit setelah sempat terjatuh akibat pukulanku. Sisi wajahnya agak memerah dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Aku tidak bisa menahan luapan amarah dalam pertanyaanku.

"Tch. Apakah semua manajer klub basket SMA Konoha adalah kekasihmu?" Gaara mendecih sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Kau melarangku mendekati Hinata dan sekarang kau bersikap posesif pada manajer baru kalian."

Aku tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk menghajarnya lagi dan aku tahu Sakura tidak akan senang jika aku mematahkan tulang Gaara beberapa jam sebelum pertandingan kami. Jadi aku langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja.

Aku melepaskan tanganku ketika kami sampai di lobby. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, sedikit tidak percaya jika aku baru saja menghajar Gaara.

Aku sudah mengenal lelaki itu sejak SMP. Kami sering berhadapan sebagai lawan dalam berbagai ajang pertandingan basket. Tapi ini kali pertama aku menghajarnya. Kali pertama aku memanggilnya brengsek dan kali pertama aku benar-benar merasa ingin membunuhnya.

Semua teman-teman basketku tahu, Gaara adalah seorang playboy. Ia punya banyak pacar di Suna dan mungkin di tempat lain. Makanya aku santai saja memperingatinya untuk tidak mendekati Hinata. Dan sejauh yang aku lihat ia menurutiku. Tapi hari ini ia bertindak terlalu jauh. Ketika aku melihatnya nyaris mencium Sakura, tanganku bergerak begitu saja sebelum otak-ku sempat bekerja.

"Sasuke."

Suara Sakura menyadarkanku. Gadis itu kini berdiri dihadapanku, menatapku dengan khawtir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa. "Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu." Aku meraih kedua sisi bahunya selembut mungkin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Sasuke."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Walaupun begitu…" Sakura memegang kedua tanganku yang masih berada dibahunya dan sedikit meremasnya. ".. terimakasih."

Ketika ia mengucapkan itu, ketika mata hijau teduhnya memandangku sambil tersenyum tulus, aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Benar-benar cepat hingga tanpa sadar aku lupa caranya tersenyum. Aku lupa caranya bernafas. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah terlarut dalam pandangan gadis itu.

##

 **Naruto POV**

Aku mendengus kasar ketika Gaara berhasil mencetak angka lagi untuk Tim Suna. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih berambisi dari biasanya. Aku melihatnya dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang, kemudian kapten tim Suna itu tersenyum mengejek. Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam.

Kami memasuki menit terakhir di babak ke empat dan tim Suna berhasil memimpin dua angka didepan.

Aku melihat Sakura dengan ekor mataku. Ia berdiri dengan gugup ditepi lapangan sambil mengamati jalannya pertandingan. Kedua tangannya mengatup dan bibir gadis itu bergetar. aku yakin gadis itu sama gugupnya denganku saat ini.

"Hey, Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Biarkan aku yang melakukan shoot."

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Percayalah padaku." Aku menatapnya serius.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik namun akhirnya mengangguk.

Satu menit tersisa ketika wasit membunyikan peluitnya untuk memulai ronde baru. Aku mengawasi Sasuke yang mendribel bola melewati kumpulan defender tim Suna.

Kini Gaara yang berdiri menghadang Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke memandang pemuda Suna itu dengan penuh murka. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung melakukan overhead pass kearahku yang sudah berdiri tepat di three point field goal.

Gaara tidak mengantisipasi hal ini karena jaraku dan Sasuke lumayan jauh, mungkin ia berpikir Sasuke akan melakukan pass pada pemain yang lebih dekat. Oleh karena itu pemuda Suna itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika bola itu sudah mendarat di tanganku. Sekelilingku lenggang karena pemain Suna lainnya masih berada didaerah Sasuke.

Ini kesempatan bagus untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku menutup mataku sejenak dan memohon dalam hati sebelum aku melompat dan melemparkan bola ke arah ring.

 **Sasuke POV**

Naruto berhasil. Bolanya sukses masuk ke dalam ring ketika sisa waktu pertandingan yang tertera di layar akhirnya mencapai angka nol.

Aku seketika melupakan keberadaan Gaara dan timnya ataupun sekumpulan siswi SMA Konoha yang berteriak heboh akan kemenangan kami. Mataku hanya bisa fokus menatap Naruto.

Jujur aku memang senang dengan kemenangan ini. Aku senang timku menang atas tim playboy brengsek itu. Tapi ketika mengingat pembicaraanku dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, entah mengapa rasa bahagia ini menjadi tidak terlalu berarti.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika anggota tim kami memeluknya. Temujin merangkulnya sambil menepuk punggung Naruto dengan bangga, Shikamaru terlihat malas seperti biasanya tapi ia memuji Naruto dengan tulus, Sai tersenyum tanpa kata.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sakura. Mata gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak yakin mengapa gadis itu menangis, jadi kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya. Tapi sebelum kakiku melangkah, Naruto sudah berlari duluan kehadapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan terharu. Air mata gadis itu kini sudah mengalir deras. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum. Walaupun air matanya terus mengalir, gadis itu tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Selamat, Naruto." Suara Sakura terdengar ceria seperti biasanya.

"Sakura.." Suara Naruto masih bisa kudengar walaupun sorakan supporter tim kami terdengar dimana-mana. "dengan begini kau resmi jadi pacarku kan?"

Sakura tersipu dan entah mengapa hal ini membuatku merasa tidak enak.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat Sakura membuat Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda itu lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Aku bisa melihat wajah merona Sakura yang bersandar pada bahu Naruto dan entah mengapa hal ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

"Cie cie Naruto." Temujin menyoraki mereka dan sontak membuat perhatian seisi lapangan tertuju pada sepasang manusia yang masih berpelukan itu.

Suara jeritan histeris penggemar perempuan Naruto terdengar dari lantai atas dan suara siulan terdengar dari teman-teman timku, bahkan tim Suna.

"Jadi Sakura memang bukan pacarmu, hah." Gaara tau tau sudah berdiri disampingku. Matanya menatap lurus Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Hn."

Mataku melebar ketika aku mendapati sosok seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal, berdiri dibalik kerumunan teman-teman timku yang nampaknya belum menyadari kedatangannya karena mereka masih asik memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hinata…" Gumamku ketika aku melihat gadis itu hanya berdiri tercengang disana.

Telefon yang kuterima tadi siang, ketika aku meninggalkan Sakura, adalah darinya. Dia bilang dia akan mempercepat kepulangannya. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata muncul tepat disaat seperti ini.

"Sakura." Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak dan meraih kedua sisi wajah gadis itu.

Wajah Sakura makin memerah.

Mataku makin melebar tidak percaya ketika Naruto memiringkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Naruto mencium Sakura dengan mesra, dibawah tatapan ratusan orang didalam lapangan ini.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
